THE PRESENT INVENTION relates to a vehicle seat, and more particularly relates to a vehicle seat intended for use in a motor vehicle, such as a motor car.
It has been proposed previously to provide a vehicle seat which, in the event of a rear impact, moves towards the rear of the vehicle, preferably with a pivoting or tilting action.
GB-A-1,228,657 discloses a seat of this type in which the main body of the seat is pivotally connected to the floor of tile vehicle, and the front part of the seat is connected to the floor of the vehicle by a device arranged to absorb kinetic energy. The arrangement is such that, in the event of a rear impact, the seat pivots in a rearward direction about the pivotal connection between the seat and the floor of the vehicle, whilst the device that absorbs kinetic energy becomes extended.
It is believed that the risk of a passenger being injured in an accident involving a rear impact may be reduced if a seat of this general type is utilised, and the present invention seeks to provide an improved vehicle scat.
The device shown in GB-A-1,228,657 that absorbs kinetic energy extends from the front past of the seat towards the floor of die vehicle just in front of the seat, and consequently may well obstruct the legs of a person sitting in the seat. Additionally, tie illustrated device has to have a substantial length in order to permit a desired degree of tilting.
According to this invention there is provided a vehicle seat, the seat comprising a support structure located beneath the seat, and a squab located above the support structure, the seat further including a back-rest extending substantially upwardly from the rear part of the squab of the seat, there being means pivotally connecting the rear part of the squab of the seat to the support structure, to permit the rearward tilting of the back-rest of the seat with a simultaneous upward tilting of the squab of the seat, there being a kinetic energy absorbing means adapted to absorb kinetic energy when the seat executes tie tilting movement; the kinetic energy absorbing means being located beneath the squab of the seat and having one end thereof connected to one element of a pivotal linkage, tile pivotal linkage extending between the support structure and a forward part of the squab of the scat.
Preferably the support structure comprises a carriage slidably mounted along rails proved on the floor of the vehicles
Conveniently the pivotal linkage comprises two elements, one element being pivotally connected to the support structure, and also pivotally connected to the other element, the other element being pivotally connected to the squab of the seat.
Advantageously the said one element defines three pivot points which are located at the corners of the triangle, one pivot point being connected to the support structure, a further pivot point being connected to the other pivot element, and the third pivot point being connected to the kinetic energy absorbing means.
Preferably the kinetic energy absorbing means had one end thereof connected to the support structure.
In one embodiment the kinetic energy absorbing means comprises a piston and cylinder device.
Alternatively the kinetic energy absorbing means comprises a metallic plate of arcuate form.
Conveniently the metallic plate of arcuate form is provided with a notch or recess formed in the inner edge of the arc to provide a region of mechanical weakness.
In a preferred embodiment the point of pivotal connection between the support structure and the rear of the squab of the seat, and the point of pivotal connection of the linkage and the front part of the squab of the seat are adjustably positionable relative to the squab of the seat to permit an adjustment of the position or orientation of the squab of the seat.